The Truth
by Beatles-McLennon
Summary: Sequel to 'Charming wasn't that compliacted'. The truth about Charming and his past finally comes out when the team face off with Pan.


Charming clenched his fists and glared at Peter Pan darkly with warning in his eyes. The Boy just grinned as a reply.

Regina, Hook, Emma, Snow and Charming all stood on the ground looking up at Peter Pan who was perched on top of higher ground; Charming honestly thought the boy looked quite stupid.

'Always has to be centre on attention.' Charming thought, the prince focused his attention back to the situation at hand when he felt himself grow fond of the old memories.

"Charming" Peter cooed mockingly.

David's head snapped up and looked at Pan with wide eyes. He wanted to yell and Pan or mock the boy back but he couldn't, Snow and Hook were already started to give him strange looks.

"Bit quiet?" Peter laughed. He hoped of his perch on the lifted ground and stood in front of Charming wearing a grin across his face. "Oh Davy, what happened to you?"

"Get away from him!" Snow warned as Emma rushed forward before her to attack Pan.

Just before Emma could lay a figure on Pan he jumped out of the way and leant against a tree, still grinning.

"Oh I see the looks. Their all wondering why I seem to know you, their all thinking the same thing how terribly boring" Peter shook his head looking disappointed.

"David" Snow turned around and looked at her husband in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I…Snow" Charming stuttered and looked at Pan darkly. What could he do? There was no way he could bluff his way out of this one.

"Oh come on Davy!" Peter yelled, his past anger finally showing for the first time. "Tell them! Tell them how you once worked for me!"

"I never worked for you, Pan!" Charming argued back with just as much anger as Peter.

"David...Dad what's he talking about?" Emma asked walking closer to Charming but never taking her eyes off Pan.

"He was a lost boy" Hook explained in an emotionless voice while staring at Pan.

"You were a lost boy!?" Regina exploded in anger. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"They hate you David" Peter smiled and stepped closer to the group.

"Shut up" Snow said dangerously.

"Who are you?" Peter asked with no interest.

"I'm his wife"

"Well haven't you grown Davy" Peter said, directing his attention back to Charming.

Charming ignored the people calling his name when he stepped closer to Pan.

"I've told you this before: I've grown up" Charming gritted out.

"I can see that" Peter muttered narrowing his eyes.

"Charming" Snow called and stepped forward but was stopped by Hook. Snow looked around and saw Emma and Regina watching the scene intently, their expressions unreadable.

Charming smiled at the sound of his wife's voice. She always gave him strength, made him feel safe, and loved. He wanted to keep his thoughts on Snow but he knew he had to focus on Pan.

"Come with me" Pan said suddenly, his eyes changing as he stuck his hand out in an almost shy manner. "Just like before, come with me. We can go back to the way things used to be" Peter insisted strongly.

Pan reached out and grabbed Charming's hand tightly. Suddenly, like a flash Charming felt all his memories of Neverland come crashing in his head and he felt his body grow smaller and his heart younger. Before the change was complete Charming ripped his hand out of Pan's grip and his face hardened.

"No Peter" Snow's eyes softened at the sound of her loves voice. Why, why did it sound so sad?

"Things change. I'm here to rescue my grandson, not come play in the forest with you and the lost boys" Charming said and Hook was surprised at how different his voice sounded.

"You'll die if you try to save him!" Pan yelled and glared at the prince.

"That's a risk I'm willingly to take, you know what I do for the ones I love"

Yes, indeed Peter Pan did know as he was once the person David loved most dearly- his partner in crime, his brother.

"Then you'll die here" Pan whispered.

"Good luck trying to kill me" Charming said and he felt a smile tug at his lips.

Peter felt the same tug and for a split second they weren't on different sides, they were like they used to be but it faded almost as quickly as it came.

Pan disappeared and the forest was silent.

"So you were a lost boy?" Emma asked as he walked past her. Charming cringed at the betrayal in her eyes.

"I wasn't" Charming said quietly but he still managed to sound strong. Snow smiled at her daughter and ran to catch up to her love. 

What the prince said-it was true, David wasn't a lost boy. He was Pan's friend. He and Felix and Peter, it used to be different…Peter used to be different and David couldn't help but blame himself for that.


End file.
